


One Day

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Endgame Calthazar, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Cas and Balthazar as residents of Storybrooke when the curse breaks. (Calthazar AU Vidlet.)





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "One Day" by Trading Yesterday


End file.
